Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman
Note: Only ColumbiaBinks can edit this page. Please do not edit, modify, create links, or add categories or pictures on any section of this page without her permission. Thank you. Sausage Party Presents: Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman is an upcoming computer animated comedy-musical film directed by Conrad Vernon and written by Nick Kroll. It is produced by Point Grey Pictures and Annapura Pictures and distributed by Sony and Tristar Pictures. It the first movie in the Sausage Party Presents series, and will be released on July 12, 2019. Plot summary Laura Wilson is an ordinary girl who is in her freshman year of college. One day when she is on her way to her dorm, she hears a voice crying for help. When she turns to the source of the voice, she just sees a dirty douche, and picks it up out of curiosity. Laura then cleans the douche up and goes to sleep. She is suddenly awakened when the douche comes to life and tells Laura his story. Laura doesn’t know why she can see Douche come to life…until she realizes that she has a toothpick stuck in her foot, which was tainted with bath salts. She also has never had any real friends since elementary school because she is too shy, and Douche is able to become her friend and guides her through the challenges she encounters throughout her freshman year of college. Along the way, Douche realizes that he may be falling in love with Laura, and must confess his true feelings for her. Cast Nick Kroll as Douche Anna Kendrick as Laura Wilson Release Teaser Trailer/Trailer release dates The teaser for the film was released on December 7, 2018. The first red band trailer for the film was released on January 25, 2019, with the green band trailer releasing the next day. The second red band trailer was released on May 17, 2019, while the green band version came out on May 24, 2019. Both versions of the final trailer were released on June 21, 2019. Theatrical release dates Fathom Events offered an advanced screening of the movie in over 300 theaters in the United States on June 28, 2019. This screening also contained a post-movie interview with the cast and a sneak preview of Sausage Party 2. Guests who attended the screening also got a goodie bag with an exclusive T-shirt, a Douche keychain, a lanyard, and a free coupon for 20% off any product in the Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman collection at Spencers. The movie was released theatrically on July 12, 2019 in North America, and it was released in the United Kingdom on August 9, 2019. Due to the success and popularity of the film, a "Party with Douche Edition" of the film was made. This version encourages the audience to sing along, cheer, dance, and use props in "Douche's Bag" at certain points during the film. No changes to the actual content of the film were made, except putting sing-along lyrics on screen for the musical numbers, and putting text on screen to inform the audience on when to use the items in their "Douche's Bag". This version was released in theaters on September 6, 2019 in the United States. In 2020, Sing-A-Long-A licensed this version of the film in the United Kingdom. Home video release dates The digital release of the film was on October 8th, 2019, with the home video release being on October 15, 2019. The special features contain deleted scenes, outtakes, alternate lines, two audio commentary tracks (one by Nick Kroll and Conrad Vernon, and another one done by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick portaying Douche and Laura Wilson), a karaoke feature, a Party with Douche feature, and a music video for Juiced Up Bro. Logo variants Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures-None Annapura Pictures-None Point Grey Pictures-We see a journal that is just like the one Laura uses and an animated douche inside the desk as it closes, and we see an animated sketch on the desk of some sort of big party with humans. Douche busts though the doors of the dance hall, and drinks what is supposedly alcohol that is in a punch bowl, making him juice up, while the partygoers stare at him. The rectangle is drawn as Douche begins to dance with the other partygoers. Songs Original songs *When I Was Strong by Nick Kroll *Down to Douche by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *Taming the Habit by Nick Kroll *Futile by ???? *My Busy Social Life by Anna Kendrick and Nick Kroll *Down to Douche (Finale Version) by Nick Kroll and Anna Kendrick *Juiced Up Bro by Nick Kroll (heard in end credits only, but this song was also used in TV spots promoting the digital/home video release) Songs heard in the film *Freak by Steve Aoki Songs heard in the trailers/TV spots *How You Like Me Now by The Heavy (Teaser trailer) *X Gon Give It To You (Trailers 1 and 2, as well as TV ads for the theatrical release) Reception Critical response Douche and the Freshlicious Freshman had mostly positive reviews from critics. The film recieved an 85% Fresh score on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's consensus says, "One of Nick Kroll's funniest characters returns in what could possibly be the best film in the Sausage Party franchise." Box office The film was a huge sucess at the box office. Rating The film is rated R by the MPAA for sexual content, pervasive language, minor drug refrences, and brief nudity. The movie was rated 15 in the UK and 14A in Canada. Trivia *This is the first film in the Sausage Party franchise to be a musical. *Frank, Brenda, Barry, Juicy Box, and Darren make cameo appearences during the "When I Was Strong" musical number. *Several scenes in this film are done in 2D animation, includes some parts of the "When I Was Strong" musical number, Laura's journal entries, and whenever Douche thinks of how a hypothetical situation would work out. *There are several refrences to Bobby Bottleservice in this film: **A shop in the city is called "Gigolo House". **Douche asks "Do you fuck me?" at one point during the film, which is a refrence to Bobby Bottleservice's catchphrase, "Do you date me?" **The way Douche writes when he texts Laura from her mother's phone is similar to how Bobby Bottleservice writes when he posts on his Twitter account. Category:Sausage Party Category:Sausage Party Presents